


Missing Piece

by aexis1465



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, F/F, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Immortal Fake AH Crew, M/M, Multi, TME2k16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aexis1465/pseuds/aexis1465
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsay hasn't come back in two weeks.</p><p>
  <em>But Lindsay hasn’t shown up at her house to greet her three significant others. None of them were that worried for the first three days. On the fourth day, Gavin started to panic and share all of his concerns with Meg and Michael. On the sixth day, Meg joined him. It was now the twelfth day and Michael was fighting to stay on the positive side of the situation. There were days when Gavin and Meg would do nothing but cry until tire themselves out. Michael would spend those days trying to comfort the other two the best he could.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Piece

Lindsay hasn’t come back in almost two weeks.

Normally when someone in the crew dies, it takes a few days for them to show up at their house without any evidence of an injury. The only exceptions was Trevor who kept all of his scars which lead the crew to believe he wasn’t immortal like the rest. It’s safe to say Trevor doesn’t go out much. 

But Lindsay hasn’t shown up at her house to greet her three significant others. None of them were that worried for the first three days. On the fourth day, Gavin started to panic and share all of his concerns with Meg and Michael. On the sixth day, Meg joined him. It was now the twelfth day and Michael was fighting to stay on the positive side of the situation. There were days when Gavin and Meg would do nothing but cry until tire themselves out. Michael would spend those days trying to comfort the other two the best he could. 

Gavin took it the hardest out of the three. He had just gotten a new gun that he wanted to try out. Lindsay suggested playing Russian Roulette with it. Looking back, it was the stupidest thing anyone has ever suggested, but they thought they had infinite lives. The revolver holds ten bullets, they were on the seventh when the bullet went through Lindsay’s head. The gun has yet to move from the shelf Gavin put it on. He thinks the only way he would feel worse is if it was him firing the gun. 

Meg was the most emotional person in their relationship. She cried at any movie that wasn’t a comedy or horror, and at those she would laugh hysterically and scream respectively. Once Gavin roped her into his guilt and sadness, she became a complete mess. Michael wasn’t sure if he has ever seen someone so upset in his life. She wasn’t eating, sleeping, or bathing, Michael had to help her do everything. On the tenth day she said she couldn’t deal with it anymore and she tried to kill herself. Fortunately, Michael came home from grocery shopping in time to stop her. He spent two hours explaining to her that if Lindsay didn’t come back there was a chance she wouldn’t either; he didn’t think he would be able to deal with Meg’s death on top of Lindsay’s. 

“Do you think she is coming back?” Meg asked. The three of them were sitting on the couch. Michael was sitting in the middle with Meg leaning on his left side and Gavin lying down with his head in Michael’s lap. 

“Lindsay is strong, she can survive anything. A bullet to the head isn’t anything new to her.” Michael runs his fingers through Meg’s blue hair. 

“But what if she doesn’t come back? It’d be all my fault.” Gavin said. 

“Don’t blame yourself. It was her idea and you weren’t even holding the gun. She has had so many stupid ideas, it just so happens that this one killed her. Now, come on, let’s go to bed. Tomorrow we are going to leave the house.” 

The next morning Michael woke Gavin and Meg up at nine, telling each of them to put on something they could easily move around in. He planned to take them up a path on Mount Chiliad. Meg loves taking walks and Gavin likes being outdoors this time of year so he figures this would be a nice activity to take their mind off things. 

They managed to leave the house in a timely manner. Considering how it normally takes Meg and Gavin a combined hour and thirty minutes to get ready for anything, Michael would consider the fourty-five minutes it took today a victory. Meg was wearing her purple and pink leggings with a pink sports bra, Gavin had on blue shorts and a black shirt, and Michael wore an outfit similar to Gavin’s but his had red shorts. Michael didn’t miss the knife tucked into Meg’s pantline. If they were running, he would have her take it out incase she cut herself, but he thinks walking shouldn’t cause a problem. 

The drive to Mount Chiliad was uneventful. Meg was sitting in the front humming a song and Gavin chose to sit in the back seat and watch the scenery go by while Michael drove. It was always Lindsay who drove. Gavin didn’t have an American license and Meg isn’t allowed to drive after she crashed the chrome Adder and developed a form of epilepsy that didn’t go away until the next time she died. Michael doesn’t like driving unless he has to. He considers himself a reckless driver and he fears he will put others in danger if he is driving. 

The first half of the walk was possibly the most peaceful moment Michael has had since Lindsay died. Gavin was taking pictures of the colorful trees and a few small animals that stayed in one spot long enough for him to take the picture. Meg was holding his hand and smiling as Gavin ran ahead to take a pictures of them. 

They stopped on the side of the path where a few flat rocks they could use to sit. Michael pulled out a water for each of them out of his back pack. Gavin chugged his so he could go through all the pictures he had taken without Meg pestering him to drink it. 

“Hey, look at this!” Gavin stood up and walked over to the rock Meg was sitting on. 

“What am I looking at?” 

“Look.” He zooms in at the upper right portion of the picture. “It looks like someone is running.” 

“We would have heard it if someone was running.” 

“Not necessarily. We were all walking on the fallen leaves and talking. They could have run through without us noticing. But that’s not what I was referring to.” 

“Then what was it?” She asks. 

“Look at their hair. It’s pink and blonde like Lindsay’s.” 

“Gavin, you’re being ridiculous.” Michael interrupts. 

There was a small part of his mind telling him it could be her, but he didn’t want the two to get their hopes up. It was possible for her to come back on Mount Chiliad. Everyone comes back in a different area. Meg shows up in the heart of the city, sometimes she will stay for a few days before stealing a car and returning home. Gavin can be found at the top of the tallest building thirty-six hours later waiting for someone (normally Jack) to pick him up with a helicopter. Michael was unfortunate enough to come back away from the shore line. And because he appears there randomly, he is stuck swimming back to shore or swimming to the nearest boat. There have been times when Lindsay leaves a boat a mile away from shore for Michael, but after so many boats were stolen, he told her to stop. Lindsay has never told them where she respawns, she just shows up at their house a few days after her death. 

“But what if it’s her?” 

“It’s been over two weeks, she would have come home by now.” 

“Michael’s got a point,” Meg said. “Why would she stay on a mountain for two weeks?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“Are you guys ready to go back?” Michael changes the subject. 

“I’m gonna run back, I haven’t gone on a run in a while.” Meg kisses each of their cheeks and starts running down the path. 

“Looks like it’s just you and me now.” Michael stuffs the waters back into his bag and stands up. He takes Gavin’s hand and they follow Meg down the path. 

The walk back was more restless compared the walk up. Gavin wanted to investigate every noise he heard coming from behind the trees. His heart was set on the thing in the picture being Lindsay and Michael knew he couldn’t change Gavin’s mind. He was preparing himself to deal with the wave of sadness that would overcome Gavin once he realized Lindsay might not be coming back. 

“Michael!” Meg met them at the end of the path. “The car is gone, I think someone stole it.” 

“Why would someone steal my car? It says Mogar on the license plate, nobody would fuck with my car.” 

“I’m telling you, it’s gone.” 

“I’ll go call in the adder. You guys wait here.” He walked away from them and off to the side. When he returns he tells them the adder should be there in a few minutes. 

When they finally got the car, Michael drove around Los Santos for almost two hours looking for his car. He sped between cars on the street and refused to stop. The police were chasing them for a while, but gave up after Michael made it clear he wasn’t stopping for them. However, he did stop when Meg told him to. She was tired of sitting in the cramped back seat and she just wanted to go home. 

Gavin and Meg got out of the car, letting Michael go park it in the garage. When they got in the house, they were surprised to see Lindsay sitting on the couch nonchalantly. Gavin ran towards her, screaming as he did. He fell on top of her and hugged her tightly, refusing to let go. Meg ran over and joined Gavin once she was over the shock. 

“Meg, you don’t need to buy me a new car! It was in the garage,” Michael yelled when he entered the house.

The three sat quietly waiting for Michael to walk in and react. They all expected the worst. Gavin was sure he would yell for the next two lifetimes about how worried he was and how much trouble Meg and Gavin went through while she was gone. 

“Did you hear-” He ended his sentence when he saw Lindsay sitting on the couch. 

“Are you okay? Where have you been? Why didn’t you come back?” Michael cupped his hands around her face. He looked around her head for nonexistent injuries and continued to mumble how worried he was when she didn’t come back within a week. 

“I’m fine. I woke up on Mount Chiliad like normal and when I saw you guys I thought I could mess with you. I didn’t realize it’s been so long since I died, it feels like it’s only been two days.” 

“I missed you so much.” 

“I missed you guys too.” She kisses each of them on the cheek.


End file.
